


Vive La France!

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: A sweet little one shot about two gays in the middle of a revolution of their own as the outside world crumbles around them.





	

The phrase had slipped from Grantaire’s mouth and it surprised Enjolras to hear. Grantaire was a jokester and never said anything like that in his life. But suddenly it sounded real. That three phrased sentence…

“You…you love me?” The question was full of something unnameable. It was a feeling Enjolras never thought he’d have.

“I do.” His best friend, the joker, the drinker took his hands and didn’t let go. “I have for a long time. I just want you safe, Enjolras. If that means dying by your side then I’ll do it.”

“I love you too.” Empowered by the idea that his best friend loved him, Enjolras did the unthinkable. He kissed him. It wasn’t full of lust or passion. It was gentle as a summer breeze. Simply a reminder of the connection the two had.

“Now that we have that settled, when exactly were you two going to admit it??” A new voice spoke up behind the two men. They broke apart to find Marius Pontmercy grinning.

“It’s about time, you two!” Marius clapped them both on the back.

“H-how long have you been there??” Grantaire was the first to sputter.

“Long enough.” Marius Said slyly. “Now come clean!”

“It all just kinda came out. It was time I suppose.”

“We’ve been waiting for you two to figure your feelings out for 2 years or so. I’m so happy it’s finally happening!” Marius’s wide grin was irresistible.

“So are we.” Enjolras looked into his lover’s eyes with a smile.


End file.
